Guardian
by Rose Skylar
Summary: Twilight is now formally a princess. And what is a princess without a guard? Come with Twilight and her friends as they go through a series of challenges with the new guard. A new enemy is to rise, will Twilight be able to handle this? So read and review! Give it a chance
1. Poem

**Guardian**

**A/N **Okay sorry for the wait but I just had to redo the whole story for the plot to work. Also special thanks to **Neo Dragon X **and **AdoniaAlma **for their awesome help to make this story work. At first I didn't have any idea on what to do with the plot, my first plot was plain but thanks to them I can make an awesome story so please Read and I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer; **If you are reading this then no I do not own My Little Pony.

**Chapter 1; **Poem

That awful smell it was unbearable to say the least,

Fire was everywhere the eye could see,

You tried to walk but the fire was there,

And it would catch you to take you to nowhere.

I'll admit that I was afraid,

But I was just a kid I could do nothing to prevent that _thing,_

The _thing _you say?

No worries he will not be here for now, but when he is my eyes will change from gold to silver like saying wow.

I just do not understand.

Why me? Why my family to be destroyed,

Why did I survive the horror of your worst nightmare?

Past is history, Present is a gift and Future? Future is the fire that will burn the land of Equestria when he awakens once again.

Will six mares take the challenge, or will they fall like my village.

I shall awake because this just got personal in my type of vision.

-Comet

**A/N **Okay not the best way to start but it has to start like this so the story could make sense. Hope you liked it please Read and Review I will appreciate it a lot. Bye and see you peeps next time. And remember if you want a certain couple just review it or PM me I will see what I can do. And I didn't mention it but Comet has a brittish accent, you know the very cool one that every American wants.

**Edit 27/October/13**


	2. Drakken

**Guardian**

**Chapter 2: Drakken**

**A/N** Okay now I will start with the story, I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer; **If you are reading this than obviously I do not own MLP.

**Chapter 2 **Raw Power

A young colt with a brown cape over him that didn't let him show his orange and yellow mane nor his white as snow fur was walking the castle grounds till he got to the castle garden. There Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna were waiting for his arrival.

When he was a good five feet from both alicorns he stopped. "The stars told me to come here. What is it you want from me oh great ones?" He said but didn't budge to try to even bow to them.

Celestia sighed. "It has been a long time since I saw your type young one." Celestia said as she eyed the young colt.

"Yes I am the last one who has not awoken." He said, his smirk showing from under his hood.

"You mean that there is a demon lurking somewhere ready to attack? How many?" Celestia said, panic showing in her voice.

"Eh just one your highness, but he is a powerful one how do you think my people got wiped out so fast." The young colt said as sadness almost overwhelmed him.

Luna stepped up to him. "Young one I know your people used to slay these flesh eating demons that no longer exist but tell me how?" Luna said slight excitement in her voice.

The young colt smirked once again before saying, "Oh great one it is quite complicated but we use our demon side to morph into dragons. There are two types of dragons, the attacker and the defender. The attacker fights for revenge and uses dark magic. The defender simply fights to defend the ponies and they use white magic. The attackers do not regenerate so they die faster but the defenders do regenerate so they often live longer. Our demon side gives us something called Drakko. This makes us more powerful when not in dragon form but there is a downside. If you use too much Drakko you will as they say Awaken. When you awake it turns you into a full demon and there is no way back. It is quite sad that King Sombra did this to us but we did kill all the demons."

Both alicorn's simply stood there not wanting to move. It was too much information at once.

"Um young one if you want you could become a guard" Celestia said as she came back to reality.

"Or a Guardian" Luna added as Celestia glared at her.

"I would love the second offer I am very honest and loyal it would fit perfectly being a Guardian." The young one said as he lowered his hood to reveal his face. His eyes were a beautiful golden color.

"I thought the eyes of a Drakken were silver?" Luna asked/said.

The colt shrugged. "They are but if I take some non-toxic pills I made I look completely normal. And if the suddenly turn silver than it means that he has risen." He said as he walked towards the castle passing by both Alicorns.

"What is your name young one?" Luna asked. The colt stopped mid track.

"My Drakken name is White Cometsan but you could just call me Comet. I will take a bath and I will be in the throne room waiting for your orders Princess." The colt now Comet said as he entered the castle.

"We shouldn't trust a Drakken sister, mother always said they had no emotion because they could lose it and wake there demon side." Luna said as she faced her sister Celestia.

"I know Luna but it is our only chance to stop the prophecy." Celestia said as she entered the castle, Luna right behind her.

_Meanwhile in Ponyville_

Twilight was as always buried in a book. But this book was titled 'Drakkens'. Her face was of excitement and amazement all in one.

"Wow Spike this is so cool how these Pegasus were half Dogo making them a Drakken." Twilight said as her horns purple aura moved the page of the book.

Spike sighed. "Twilight aren't you supposed to be at the park to train your wings with Rainbow Dash?" The purple Dragon said as he lay down on his belly while eating a few gems.

"Yeah but she cancelled said something about helping Fluttershy with her animals." Twillight said as she kept reading.

**_"BURP!" _**

"Spike! Don't you have manners?" Twilight said as she left her book for a moment.

"Sorry Twilight but you got a letter from Celestia." Spike said as he handed Twilight the letter.

Twilight quickly took the letter with her magic and started to read it aloud.

_"Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_ Sorry for the rush but I need you and the rest of the mane six in Canterlot as fast as you can and no it is not an emergency Twilight but it would really help if all six came as fast as possible, and Spike too. It is of great matter. See you than. _

_Sincerely, _

_Princess Celestia."_

Twilight finished andlooked at Spike. "Spike you go and look for Rarity and Pinkie Pie, I will go look for Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack and we will all meet at the train station." Spike nodded and ran out the door with Twilight right behind him. At the door of the library they split up. After a few minutes The Mane Six and Spike were at the train station.

"Okay I spoke with the train guy and he said that he could go a bit faster so we will be there in about twenty or thirty minutes." Rainbow Dash said as she landed on the ground next to Rarity and Twilight.

Before anypony could respond the trains whistle went off. With that all ponies and dragon got onto the train. And as Rainbow Dash had said they got to Canterlot in exactly twenty-five minutes.

After a few more minutes The Mane Six and Dragon were in the Throne room.

"Why Twilight just in time." Celestia said as she walked towards them, Luna by her side.

"Princess why am I here what do you need me to do?" I mean obviously the Princess would need her for something because then why would she need to be here in such a hurry?

"Comet you can come out now." Celestia said.

Comet did as he was told and came out from behind Celestia's throne. He had a light purple, silver like armor on that had Twilight's cutie mark on his chest. He came mumbling who knows what till he was next to Luna. He then knelt down in front of Twilight.

"Your Highness I am now your faithful Guardian. I promise that I will be Honest and Loyal at all times, and if it came to it I shall give my life to save yours."He said as he got up and stood his position.

Twilight smiled excitedly. "Wow I'm guessing you're from far that accent isn't from here in Equestria." Comet simply sighed a bit sadly.

"I am afraid that I am from far your highness, from the last of the remaining rebel villages." Comet said, but then quickly added. "Oh but do not worry Princess that I am nothing like my rebelic ancestors, they were cruel and selfish and never learned to appreciate such beauties as Celestia and Luna." Luna blushed because she was not accustomed to being told those things.

"Okay enough chit chat now that you know Comet Twilight, and as he said he is your Guardian you may go back to Ponyville. I am so sorry for making all of you come on such short notice but it was a false alarm so I decided to just in case give you a Guardian." Celestia said. Luna than showed Comet the way to Ponyville so he could take The Mane Six and Spike back home. After a few minutes of preparation Comet got ready and left.

By the time they got to Ponyville, Luna's moon was making its way to the star filled night sky.

After everypony got out and headed there way Comet sighed happily as Twilight and Spike came towards him.

"Dust on a shelf that is what it looks.

But I say no.

The stars will never be dust and the night sky shall never be a shelf.

Never compare such beauties with such faults.

Poem by Poem I will scream.

To the world it may seem.

But remember the night sky fills one with ease."

Twilight stared at her now new Guardian with awe. "Comet that was beautiful" Was the only thing she could manage to say.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said now any trace of foreign accent gone.

Twilight giggled cutely. "I like this Comet better because the one with an accent looked way to boring."

Comet raised an eyebrow. "And studies with a lot of _boring _books is not boring?"

Twilight giggled and started to walk with Spike by her side. "Come on Comet!" She said as she got further away from him.

Comet whispered to himself. "Oh so beautiful, the brightest star in the sky. The one who now lights me up." With that now said he started to trot towards Twilight and Spike who were going to the library, _obviously._

**A/N **Okay so second chapter finished up and do not worry that later today I will most certainly upload the third because I am trying to update each day but still I have school so they _may _come a bit late.

**Edit 29/October/13**


End file.
